


Realizing What's in Front of You

by DreamWings231



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's friend visits him in Vegas and makes him acknowledge the fact that pinning over someone can hurt unless you do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizing What's in Front of You

"We are the Four Horsemen! Goodnight!" The crowd applauded as the four magicians stepped on a panel, lowering down backstage.

"Okay guys, next week Arthur's coming to our show which means Act I official starts." Daniel said as they walked passed crew members cleaning up the stage and packing up. Once in the lobby of the theater, Daniel announced, "I say we hit the bar."

Henley rolled her eyes, "Yes why don't we all get drunk in Vegas and end up on the news, wasted."

"Don't forget little Jackie here is still underage," Merritt added and then was shoved by Henley.

"Hey, don't make fun of him!"

"No, you guys can get drinks without me," Jack looked passed them and smiled, "I have plans for the night." The older magicians stared at Jack and tried to find what he was staring at. A blond sneaked passed a security guard at the entrance and ran towards the Horsemen, attacking Jack with a hug. "Kasey, you're here!"

The teen let go of him and replied sarcastically, "No I'm a crazy starker trying to kidnap you." Kasey then smiled and hugged Jack again, "I really miss you ever since I moved away from New York."

"Jack, is there something you want to say?" Daniel asked, feeling a bit annoyed of the lack of space between the two nineteen years.

The young magician pretended to think, "Um not really." The blond let go of Jack and nudged her elbow to his side. "Oh right, guys this is Kasey, a friend back from New York who moved here. Kasey, this is the Henley, Daniel, and Merritt, the three lunatics that I somehow ended up partners with.

"It's really great to meet you guys, I've been trying to call Jack to get me a ticket for your show ever since I heard you guys are staying in Vegas."

Merritt stepped in front of Kasey, reading her face, "You and Jack aren't just friends."

"Merritt, it doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out," Henley commented.

"No but it does take one to figure out that Jack was her beard for her parents. So may I ask if you're out of the closet or way deep in?"

Daniel and Henley glanced at each other and at Jack who looked worryingly at Kasey. She smiled reassuring at Jack and turned back at Merritt, "I told my closest friends only, my parents aren't ready for any of that stuff."

"I could always hypnotize them if you like."

"No I rather hear them say their words than something I want to hear, thanks anyway."

"We got dinner reservations, so I'll see you guys at the hotel later." Jack said and the two left the theater where Henley hit Merritt with his own fedora.

"Why did you bring that up?! You probably scared her."

"She needs a little push in the right direction so she won't have so much stress. We all now know that she was what Jack was stressed about ever since we got here." Walking outside to the waiting limo, Daniel and Henley thought back of Jack spacing out once in a while and their various attempts to figure out what was distracting the youngest horseman.

Once inside the limo, Daniel stated, "Merritt, its not our business to everything about Jack before he became a Horseman."

"Hey, what would you do to stop them from hugging just before you explode with jealousy?"

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him being able to know almost everything. It's kind of creepy." Kasey and Jack managed to escape some paparazzi on the way to the restaurant but they were sure that their date would be a twenty second segment on the news.

Finally seated at a corner table, Jack and Kasey exchanged stories of how they survived after high school as well as Kasey's girlfriend and then the blond asked, "So Merritt easily figured out about me, does that mean that theses guys know about you?"

The magician sighed, "I don't know, he probably knows but he never talked about it and I think that Henley knows."

"Women intrusion of course, and Daniel?"

"I have no clue, I just hope he won't freak out." Ever since meeting the older magicians, Jack wondered if he ever trusted them enough to tell them he's gay. Different scenarios filled his head of both good and bad reactions but in the middle of all the worrying, he ending up trusting them with his life. "They're all my family, I don't want to lose them or make them hate me."

"Jack this is you we're talking about, how can anyone hate you?! Just sick your puppy dog eyes on them and everything will be okay."

"It's not that simple Kasey, I like," Jack trailed off and Kasey was left staring at him, mouthing 'Oh.'

"So you either like a really old guy or you're yet again questioning your sexuality." The blond ended up getting glared at but Jack stopped and laughed a bit.

"No, I like Daniel. At first I thought he was just an idol but the more time I spend with him the more I liked him." Memories of Daniel flooded Jack's head. From the time Daniel taught him one of his tricks to the time they fell asleep together on the couch.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kasey said, "Fan girls will rave and shippers will go worldwide. Alright, you need to tell him!"

"What?! No! I can't! Wait, what's a shipper?"

"Jack, we've been each other's beard long enough to know when we're pinning over someone. You think there's no chance, not a single possibility that you'll find someone who could be your closet friend and also the one person in the world you can truly, deeply love."

Gazing upon Kasey's teared eyes, Jack mumbled, "You felt trapped and drowning?"

"Yes and almost gave up on love till I found her. Jack trust me, the Horsemen love you and would never leave you. And Daniel, granted I meet him for a minute, I can tell he at least has strong feelings for you. I mean, really, a magician never reveals his tricks yet he taught you some of it."

Jack cracked a smile at memories of Daniel being his less control freak self, when he showed a side of himself, a gentle, caring side, only to Jack. "I really am in love with him am I."

"Good, now don't think of any doubts cause that's what I did and fell back into despair," Kasey advised while pouring wine into two glasses, "Right now is the time to drink wine and lavish in memories of the people we love."

* * *

"God dammit Daniel!" Henley yelled, "Stop being a mad, control freak and calm down! It's just one A.M. in Vegas, not a zombie apocalypse!"

From his room, Merritt yelled, "She's right, Jack's old enough to not a curfew. But I would be worried if he was in an apocalypse, he might get bitten and die in around the first twelve minutes of an attack."

Henley walked out of the kitchen, stopped a pacing Daniel, shoved coffee into his hands, grunted goodnight, and made her way up the spiral staircase. Daniel drank the coffee while walking around the room, distracting himself from worrying about Jack but to no avail, Jack's constantly on his mind. When he first met him back in the small apartment in New York, he only thought of Jack as a kid who survived on magic tricks, didn't trust anyone, and looked up to him as a magician. So from that day, Daniel subconsciously let down his smug demeanor to show Jack that he's no longer alone and that he's there for him.

The sound of the door clicking open, awoke Daniel from his train of thought. He rushed to the hallway of the door, nearly spilling his coffee, and saw Jack and the blond from before clinging onto each other, swaying a bit, and giggling. "Uh are you drunk?"

Jack and the girl, Kasey from what Daniel could remember, giggled as Daniel guided them to the couch. The duo plopped down and Jack answered, "Just tipsy, man that wine was good."

"We're wine people!" Kasey giggled loudly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her feat of giggles. Jack's only answered was, "She's just like that." Kasey then hit Jack's shoulder, "Ow, would you forgive me if I take the couch and you get my bed?" Unknown to the teenagers and to himself, Daniel glared at Kasey nuzzling into Jack's neck and nodding.

When she stood up swaying, Daniel offered to helped Kasey to Jack's room. Once at Jack's room she mumbled to Daniel, "Jack told me a lot about you guys, thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. You guys are amazing people, really made a impact of his life. He loves you all."

"Yeah, he also influenced our lives as well, we love him too."

"That's awesome, but do you guys literally tell him that?"

Daniel didn't know what to say, none of the Horsemen actually said those words but they knew that they didn't necessary need to say it. "Well no we never said it out loud."

"Well maybe you should, a lot of things could happen when someone says those words." Before Kasey went inside Jack's room she said, "Oh and don't you ever hurt him or I'll sick my girlfriend on your ass, goodnight Daniel." The door slammed shut in his face before Daniel could ask any questions like 'Why would she think he would ever hurt Jack?'

Walking back down the stairs, Daniel called out, "So she has a girlfriend but she's not out to her parents?"

"Yeah, Kasey says that she's patient with her not telling her parents." Jack explains while fluffing a pillow, "They great people believe me but when I met them they didn't like the gay community."

"That must of been one uncomfortable dinner," Daniel laughed at Jack when he got tangled between two blankets, "Need help?" Before Jack could response, still a little daze from the wine, Daniel already tucked Jack in. He stared at Jack for a moment memorizing his features for probably the hundredth time.

Realizing he's being stared at, Jack asked, "What? Do I look wasted or something?"

"No, not at all," Daniel sat down next to him, "Jack, you know that I would never do something to hurt you right? None of us would want that to happen."

"Of course, the Eye brought us together to make the best of us, not to destroy each other."

"That's not what I meant, we all genuinely care and love you." Saying those words to Jack felt so natural on his lips. Loving Jack and saying it to him felt like the world made sense to Daniel, saying those words made him acknowledge how deep his feelings are for Jack. "I love you, Jack."

Jack stared at him, disbelief written on his face, "You mean like family? Or like, like-like?"

Gently taking his hand into his and curling their fingers together, Daniel slowly leaned closer, never breaking eye contact, "I love you as in I'm in love with you."

Once their faces were inches away, Jack smiled, "I'm in love with you too." Jack closed the distance and kissed Daniel. The angle felt a bit awkward so when Daniel moved to lay on top of Jack, everything felt a whole lot better.

* * *

Henley yawned as she left her room, thinking how coffee taste so good at eight in the morning. Till she saw Daniel's door wide open and untouched from last night. "God, he worries about Jack too much somethings." She opened Jack's door and was surprised to see the blond from last night in Jack's bed, trying to fix her bedhead, "Uh you didn't sleep with Jack did you?"

"What? No!" She quickly jumped off the bed and stuttered, "We drank wine, got tipsy, Jack let me have he's bed while he took the couch. Nothing else happened."

"Come on, Jack's not the best at making coffee and pancakes." Kasey followed the escape artist down and stopped in front of the couch. "This has to be the second time I found them like this, this time I'm pretty sure they are finally together, did you do something about this?" Jack was wrapped in Daniel's arms, his head resting in the crook of Daniel's neck.

"I might of encouraged Jack into telling his feelings with wine."

"Good strategy, young lady." Henley and Kasey looked up at Merritt at the bottom of the stairs, "So you were each other's beard?"

"Wow you are one amazing mentalist, anyway I have to go, my girlfriend's probably wondering where I am. I'll visit you guys as much as I can while you're still in Vegas, bye."

The blond walked out of the pent house while Merritt took out his phone, snapping a few pictures of the couple, "I think the fans might enjoy this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
